Diamond in the Rough
by citrus luver
Summary: After five years, Jim Kirk thought he had had seen it all. It isn't until an encounter with an alien race on the edge of the Beta Quadrant that turns Jim Kirk and Leonard McCoy's world upside down. Or This is Jim Kirk and Leonard McCoy's journey to parenthood as they await the birth of their children that they never thought they would have.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

After four years in deep space, Jim Kirk really thought he had seen it all. He was sure after the silicon life forms, ancient gods, worlds that were controlled by supercomputers, and that one planet with the Nazis, there couldn't possibly be anything left that would surprise him. He wasn't that green captain that had been awarded the fleet's starship due to one part luck, one part genius, and eight parts having the best crew in the fleet.

So with only three months left in their first legendary five year mission, Beta Micron V would be the Enterprise's final stop in deep space before she would start her long return trip to Earth. They still had a few more star clusters to map and a formation of a new nebula to catch, but besides that this would be their last stop.

The Enterprise was already being scheduled for a long shake down and rebuild before the top brass would decide what to do with her next. Jim knew wasn't the young lady she had been when he received her all those years ago just like how he wasn't the young man he had been when he given his commission.

Jim had already started the long process of filing commendations for members of his crew. He knew that most of his crew wouldn't be returning for another five year jaunt into deep space. He also wasn't sure that the admiralty was in a hurry to send him out either. Through the Federation's long range frequencies and his few and far between conversations with the top brass, all indications showed that they wanted him to stay around and teach at the academy for a few years before sending him out again. They wanted him to train their newest and brightest cadets and endow them with his experiences and tactics. He was older now, and he hoped wiser. He wasn't the same reckless, angry young man he had been when he had been first recruited into Starfleet.

However, he wasn't sure the admiralty would appreciate his tactics. Anyone who saw him work knew he wasn't a by-the-book captain. He had a tendency to leap first and consider the consequences later. He relied more on his phaser and 'making the waters mucky' than sitting down for long negotiations. He was a doer not a planner.

He knew it gave his senior command staff many grey hairs especially Bones and Spock. He was called lucky more often than not. Jim saw it as intuition.

Beta Micron V was on the far edge of the Beta quadrant. Star charts and gravitational fields showed it was the last planet before a large expanse of deep space. It would be many, many light years to the next inhabitable planet.

Federation records showed that Beta Micron V had never been visited by the Federation or pre-Federation planets before. However, initial scans had shown that the planet was class M. The subspace chatter that Uhura had been able to pick up from the surface of the planet indicated that the planet's inhabitants had long discovered warp drive. They just didn't seem to use it. That intrigued Jim. He couldn't manage a civilization that didn't involve space travel once it was discovered. It couldn't imagine being grounded after living in space for so long. It was home.

Once they sent in the reports; the admiralty immediately saw it as a strategic stronghold for the Federation's growth and the impending war with the Klingons and Romulans that was long overdue. As a result, Jim's orders were clear: 'obtain trading rights and persuade them to join the Federation.'

The 'any means possible' was implied.

In nearly five years, Jim had almost a near perfect record for obtaining trade arrangements minus the Organian fiasco which he swore wasn't his fault. That fiasco, which had occurred very early on during the mission, had resulted in a cold war standoff between the Klingons and the Federation. Both sides scoffed at the idea of peace. Even Jim, who had seen the images during his mind meld with Old Spock from that other universe where Klingon and Federation peace had been achieved, was skeptical. In that time, the spontaneous and premature explosion of Praxis had caused the alliance to form; however, in this universe Admiral Marcus had already commanded Khan to destroy it.

War was inevitable. The Organian treaty had just prolonged the inevitable intergalactic war that Admiral Marcus had predicted more than six years prior.

But this would be Jim's last major assignment for this mission, and Jim wanted it to end on a positive note. As a result, he was cautious. He handpicked his best away team when he first received the orders. He wasn't leaving anything to chance.

However as they reached hailing range, it was the denizens of Beta Micron V who contacted them first.

A female voice filtered through the Enterprise's com links. "Oh ship from the stars, your presence was prophesied from the heavens. Your arrival is heralded by the prophets to bring us all into the dawn of a new era."

Jim looked around at his bridge crew. Each of their faces, even Spock's in his limited range of emotions, mirrored his own startled look. His fingers hovered over the red alert button.

Jim directed his gaze at his communication's officer. "Lieutenant Uhura, did you open the hailing frequencies?"

"No, Captain," Uhura responded curtly. Jim could see her hair bristling. Of course Uhura wouldn't have prematurely opened hailing frequencies.

"Fascinating," Spock said. He lifted an eyebrow.

Jim slid his fingers to yellow alert button and quickly depressed it. The silent yellow klaxon activated throughout the Enterprise.

"Open hailing frequencies, lieutenant." He wasn't taking any chances with his ship or crew. The admiralty might want a trade agreement; however, Jim wasn't willing to risk his crew or ship on it especially since they were so close to going home.

"Yes, Captain."

Moments later, a female form appeared on the video screen. Jim immediately noted that the inhabitants of Beta Micron V were humanoids. The female had pale skin. She looked so similar to him that Jim would willing to bet if she was on Earth nobody would be able to tell she wasn't human. The only difference was that she was heavily clothed in a robe that was embellished with highly elaborate decorations. She seemed to be sitting down on an equally elaborate chair. The embellishments were made of gold, diamonds and other gemstones.

"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise." Jim started. He decided against mentioning the message that he had received from the planet's surfaces. "We come in peace. We would to like to talk and share ideas between your people and the United Federation of Planets."

It seemed his response pleased the female. A smile was a universal signal for no hostility despite Spock's beliefs that smiling was a very 'human' trait. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Captain and your crew." She nodded at each member of his bridge crew. "I am S'ara, leader of N'irtha. I welcome you. I too desire to discuss peace; however, many of my people are currently consumed by a terrible illness."

"We are equipped with highly advanced medical technology and my own medical team have discovered and learned many new remedies and cures throughout our travels. Might I offer our assistance? Then we can talk peace?" Jim smiled his million dollar smile.

S'ara nodded. "That would be most agreeable. I will send rendezvous coordinates to your ship. We look forward to meeting you and your chief medic." The link disconnected at that moment.

"Transporter room to bridge," Scotty's voice echoed through the bridge.

Jim canceled the yellow alert before responding. "Kirk here."

"We have just received the coordinates from the surface, Captain."

"Stand by, Mr. Scott."

"Aye, Captain."

"Captain," Spock stated. Jim watched as Spock walked quickly and briskly from his science station to Jim's chair. Jim had been waiting for this. He didn't doubt that Spock wouldn't have a thousand critiques for what had just transpired. After nearly seven years, Jim had long learned to handle Spock's criticisms.

"Mr. Spock."

"I don't advise sending only you and the doctor to a planet we know nothing of."

"Duly noted Mr. Spock." Jim nodded warily. It seemed Spock also caught the nuisances of S'ara's parting words. "Mr. Spock, do sensors show any abnormal readings?"

"No, Captain."

"Starfleet wants these trading agreements. I doubt they will be pleased if we blotch it due to over analysis. We've been in tighter binds than this before." Jim smiled grimly. Some of their missions still gave him nightmares. He clapped his hands on Spock's shoulders. "I highly doubt S'ara has malicious implications. Dr. McCoy and I will beam down first. However, if you do not hear from us within the half hour, beam down a security detail."

"Yes, Captain."

Jim nodded before turning around. He pressed the com link button on his chair. "Kirk to Dr. McCoy."

"McCoy here," Bones' voice echoed through the bridge. Jim bet that Bones had heard the transmission and would require no explanation.

"Meet me in transporter room 2."

"Standard medical equipment." It wasn't phrased as a question. In all the time Jim had known Bones, he rarely questioned the other man's medical knowledge. However, despite their nearly decade long friendship, there were still certain protocols they still followed.

"Yes. Kirk out."

Jim stepped out of his chair. "Mr. Spock, you have the conn."

"Yes, Captain."

The last thing he saw as the turbo lift doors closed was Spock sinking into his chair. It was a scene he had long grown accustomed to over the years. He tried not to think too much about their initial jaunt through space when he and Spock had fought for the right to the captain's chair.

Bones was waiting for him in the transporter room. Jim immediately noticed the small black satchel that hung loosely next to Bones' hips. He was hovering over the console as he spoke with Scotty. Jim marched forward and lightly slapped Bones on the shoulders. Bones immediately turned on the balls of his feet.

"Ready Bones?" Jim grinned, one of his iconic shit eating grins. Despite Spock's and his own apprehensions, Beta Micron V was still a new planet. New planets meant new things and places to see and study, and that made Jim excited. He bounced onto the transporter pad. Bones followed, grousing about all the hazards of transporter travel. After nearly ten years, Jim had grown accustomed to Bones' grumbling. Jim had longed learned Bones wasn't nearly as grumpy as he pretended to be. He didn't hate the things he complained about nearly as much as he complained about them especially since he complained about Jim the most. Jim watched as Bones stepped onto the pad next to him before nodding at Scotty through the transporter window. "Energize, Mr. Scott."

"Aye, Captain," Scotty said happily. Scotty was always happy to send people down to their fates… dooms? Jim wasn't sure anymore.

Jim felt the familiar sensation of the transporter beam. As his molecules degenerated, Jim mildly entertained the thought that Bones might be correct. However seconds later when both he and Bones regenerated on the surface of Beta Micron V, all those thoughts faded from his mind.

Transporters were so much easier than shuttle travel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jim drew a deep breath at his surroundings. Beta Micron V was a green planet. They were standing in a sea of endless grass. In the far distance, Jim could make out what seemed like signs of civilization. There appeared to be an old medieval castle in the distance. "Charming," Bones muttered. Jim could see that Bones was itching to grab his tricorder and scan everything.

"Captain, Doctor." A voice called to them. Both Jim and Bones turned towards the voice. Jim immediately recognized S'ara. She was followed by a large gathering. Jim unclenched and clenched his fingers. He found himself instinctively reaching for his phaser and had to actively prevent himself from grabbing it.

S'ara stepped forward. "Welcome Captain James T. Kirk, and doctor..."

"Leonard McCoy," Bones supplied.

S'ara nodded. She gestured at the two beings behind her. "These are my closest advisors, T'amara and V'alcon."

Jim blinked. The two looked eerily similar. "Please contact your ship. We mean you no harm." S'ara stated.

"I'll ...wait." Jim smiled one of his charming smiles.

S'ara nodded. "Very well. Would you like to see your quarters or attend to the sick first?"

"We'll see the sick." Jim answered.

S'ara smiled. She turned on her heels. Jim shrugged his shoulders at Bones before following.

As they walked, S'ara eventually fell into step with Jim to converse with him. Bones hung back, but Jim knew he too was hanging onto every word she was saying. S'ara told him how her people were only one group of four on the planet. N'irtha was located in the eastern part of the planet. She laughed when Jim told her that the Federation had named her planet Beta Micron V.

"And one through four, Captain. Where are those?"

"The Federation named this planet based on its order from the epicenter of rotation. Your planet's approximate location would be mapped fifth from its center. It is called Beta Micron for how close it is to the edge of the Beta Quadrant."

"Beta quadrant?" S'ara asked.

"The Federation has divided this galaxy into four quadrants. We are on the south eastern edge."

"And your planet, Captain, what is it called? Something… something… with a number?" S'ara waved her fingers.

"No," Jim chuckled. "It is called Earth."

"Earth?" S'ara asked. She wrinkled her brow. "Like dirt...ground?"

"Yes, when my people first lived there, they didn't have a way to transverse the galaxy or even much of the world. All they knew was the land they stood on, Earth."

"Charming, my people haven't traveled through the stars in a long time. Have you found what you are looking for, Captain?"

Jim blinked. "I'm sorry. I do not understand."

His communicator beeped at that moment. "Go ahead," S'ara grinned.

Jim nodded. He flipped open his communicator. "Kirk here."

"Captain, this is Spock. It is almost past check in time..."

Jim hadn't realized how much time had elapsed. He rarely made such a minor error. It was a good thing that he had Spock. However, in Jim's defense it had been a long walk. Jim wondered why they had beamed down so far away. "Stand down Mr. Spock. Dr. McCoy and I are fine. We'll check in again later."

"Understood, Captain."

"Kirk out."' Jim closed his communicator. He flashed another smile at S'ara.

She clapped her hands together. "Look, we are here."

Jim halted. He looked upwards, startled. It was a large, reddish brown stucco building. He heard Bones let out a gasp. They filed inside. Jim was immediately bombarded by the smell of sickness and hospital antiseptic. There were so many beds, and all were occupied.

He watched as Bones immediately jumped into action. Bones like him was a man of action. Bones was always in his element when it involved medical research or curing the sick. He watched Bones buster between the beds. He watched him take scans from the sick, bark for medical logs and medicine. Jim would never admit it to anyone, but he loved watching Bones like this. He was like a superhero.

"He's strong willed, Captain," S'ara remarked. She was now standing next to him.

"He's brilliant. If anyone can find a cure, it's Bones."

"Bones?"

"Nickname." Jim waved his fingers.

"Oh." He saw the corners of S'ara's lips curl upwards. "You and the doctor are very close then?"

Jim nodded. He answered absently and easily. "I would trust him with my life, have many times actually. First friend I made at the academy."

"Academy?"

"Starfleet Academy, it's a school founded by the organization that Bones and I are a part of. They train future officers. We are the Federation's ambassadors, diplomats, and first defense."

"Charming, peace keepers and warriors, and what are you, Captain?" Jim saw the twinkle in S'ara's eyes. "Are you for peace or for war, cooperation or conquest?"

"War and conquest is never the Federation's first solution."

S'ara clapped her hands. "My, my Captain Kirk, you really are the diplomat. Walk with me, Captain?"

Jim looked up and found Bones hovering over a bed. He looked busy; however, it seemed Bones always knew when Jim needed him. He watched as Bones mutter something to the patient in the bed before walking over. "Doctor?" S'ara asked. Jim could see worry lines run along her forehead. It mirrored his own expression whenever his own crew was sick.

"Still need to take more data and then run some analysis before I can make a diagnosis. However, most patients seem to be in the early stages," Bones stated. Bones never sugar coated anything.

"Then you know what it is?"

"I have my hunches."

"Thank you, Doctor."

Bones nodded before turning to Jim.

"It'll be awhile, Jim. The medical staff and I have it under control, so if you want to..." Bones always knew what Jim wanted to say before he needed to say it.

"Okay Bones. I can come back for you in a couple hours."

Bones shook his hand. "Probably better if I stay here, find that cure soon. You go be captainy."

Jim laughed.

"We have prepared quarters for you, Doctor. Any of the doctors here know where they are if you would like to rest." S'ara commented.

"Thank you." Bones nodded before returning to his 'patients'.

"Now for that walk, Captain," S'ara beamed. She stretched out her elbow for Jim. Jim looked back at Bones once more before taking her arm.

S'ara's guards trailed behind them. Jim thought she would be taking him to the castle they had seen in the distance. Instead they ended up in a gazebo located in a park with a flowing river. Jim was surprised that there was already a feast laid out for them.

"Come, eat and we will talk."

"I..." Jim started.

However his stomach betrayed him when it let out a loud grumble at the sight of the food. He had forgotten to eat lunch. He had been too excited about finally reaching Beta Micron V. S'ara laughed. "We've provided a similar feast for the doctor. I'm sure your culture like ours believe it is better to discuss politics on a full stomach than on an empty one. Many treaties have been signed over food."

Jim smiled. That was true.

They sat on soft pillows. The table was at chest height. The food did smell good. It also looked pleasant unlike the food in some alien worlds he had been to. He still remembered the Klingon feast he had once been 'treated' to once. Even Jim Kirk who liked his steak rare couldn't stomach some of the Klingon food. At least here nothing moved or squinted blood into his mouth when he chewed.

They passed around many dishes. Some Jim felt he might recognize for how close they resembled Earth food. Once his plate was full, and his wine glass filled. They started eating.

There wasn't much chatter. It was mostly just S'ara explaining to him how some dishes should be eaten, or how it was prepared.

Jim noted like on Earth, they also baked, fried, roasted and steamed their food. They had a large range of different tastes.

Most importantly they didn't use food synthesizers.

"What do you think?" S'ara asked after all the dishes had been cleared away. She smiled at him before standing. She stuck out her elbow again.

Jim smiled before standing up and taking it.

"I haven't had food like this in a long time," Jim answered sincerely.

"Oh, is the food on your ship not good?"

Jim laughed. "No, unfortunately not. We haven't been to a space station to resupply in a long time. It's usually not this bad, but this far into deep space we usually have to eat synthesized foods."

"Synthesized food?" S'ara furrowed her eyebrows. She guided him to a grass field.

"They come out of machines. They are made from the most basic ingredients...atoms. Unfortunately, it is such a new invention that all the food that comes out of the food synthesizers look like tiny blocks." Jim held up his hand and using his thumb and index finger showed S'ara approximately how big it was.

"That doesn't sound appetizing," S'ara noted.

"No, it really isn't." Jim remembered his own breakfast this morning consisted of a bowl of yellow and red blocks.

"All your men up there," S'ara tilted her head upwards. "They are eating 'blocks'."

Jim nodded.

S'ara frowned. "If only my people weren't so sick..."

Jim immediately shook his head. "It really isn't that bad. You get used to it after a while. It's better than some of the dried foods from the past." Jim laughed. "The things you do for knowledge."

S'ara tilted her head. "I do not understand."

"You asked earlier why we travel." Jim explained. "We travel for knowledge, to satiate our curiosity." Jim smiled. He smiled one of his smiles that looked more sad than happy. "Maybe we travel to know we aren't alone in this galaxy."

S'ara patted his hand. She led him to a bench by the waterways. "When I see my people, my children, I know I'm not alone. Do you have any children, Captain?"

Jim laughed. "No, I don't. A starship isn't a place to raise children." Jim looked at the water. It wasn't that he didn't want children. He loved children. The few times they had been to planets where he interacted with children, he had adored them. However, besides all that there was also the simple thing of not having anyone like that. The closest he came was with Carol Marcus.

They had tried early on in the mission, but time, circumstances and the past had doomed them. They had too much baggage. Carol left for a space station posting during the middle of the five year mission. They never kept in contact. From the sparse long range chatter he received, he knew she wasn't doing weapons research anymore. She had moved on to terraforming.

After that Jim didn't try again, as he once told Bones. "I already got a lady in my life, and her name is Enterprise." Bones had given him a funny look.

Maybe while he was dirt side, he would find somebody nice. Somebody who wouldn't mind his need for space. Somebody who would accept being second place to his love for the stars and space travel. He wasn't good with relationships. He had always been more of a one night stand type guy.

Even with Carol, they never 'slept' together. Oh, they had sex. They had some pretty good sex. They had enough good sex to have resulted in children if Jim wasn't sterile. Khan's super human blood had restored all his functions minus his sperm count. Any children Jim would have would require a lot of genetic engineering or adoption. Genetic engineering of children had been made illegal in the light of Khan's destruction, so Jim had resigned himself to never having children of his own blood. It wasn't that he minded. He had come to believe he didn't have anything worth passing on anyways.

He sometimes wondered if that was one of the reasons Carol had left him. Admiral Marcus had been her last living relative. She would never be able to have natural children with Jim.

Hell, relationship wise he was the closest to Bones, and Bones... well... that was something Jim tried not to think about. It usually led to a lot of drinking.

He wondered if S'ara and her people were telepaths at that moment. "And the doctor? The one you call 'Bones'."

It sounded so foreign out of someone else's mouth. Scotty had called Bones, Bones, in the initial months that they had known each other. When he mentioned it to Bones, he just looked at Jim funny, but Scotty stopped soon afterwards.

Jim nodded.

"Does your doctor want children?"

He knew Bones loved children, but… He decided for the simpler answer. "Yes, yes he does. I'm sure if Bones wasn't traveling through the stars with me, he would have a whole brood of children." Jim laughed. "He told me his grandparents had enough to form a whole soccer team."

"Soccer team?"

"It's a sport we play on Earth. It involves a lot of running and kicking a ball around. Anyways, there are eleven players per side that play."

S'ara looked impressed. "Formidable."

Jim laughed. He had a similar reaction when Bones told him before their last Christmas at the academy. Jim had wanted to throw a Christmas party, but Bones managed to convince him that a quiet evening would be equally nice. Jim had agreed since it would be their last Christmas at the academy before receiving their postings. Despite Jim's insistence that they would be posted together, in the back of Jim's mind he knew there was a miniature chance that they wouldn't be.

Bones had explained. However, even if he hadn't, Jim would have agreed. The next year they were on the Enterprise, and Jim got his Christmas party. Bones made his grandmother's Yule logs.

That evening, they finally arrived at the castle. It was medieval and old. It reminded Jim of castles from ancient Europe. When he mentioned it to S'ara, she laughed. "I guess in some shape or form, we all gravitate to similar tastes."

Jim laughed. He could already start to imagine what conversations between S'ara and the top brass would be like. Maybe they could finally overturn the stupid and extremely inconvenient 'prime directive'. It made everything that much harder.

Like with lunch, Jim was greeted with a large feast. "Are you trying to fatten me up?" Jim jokingly asked as S'ara passed him a large plate.

"This is p'touk," S'ara said. Jim saw mirth in her eyes. Maybe at that moment he should have known something was wrong, but these people were so hospitable unlike many civilizations he had visited.

"P'touk," Jim repeated, before scooping up a large helping. He watched as S'ara passed it to one of her advisors. He noticed that only the males took it and only the young males… the ones who weren't guards. Jim wondered if he should mention something.

As they ate, S'ara suggested that one of her sons show him around their empire while his doctor worked on that miracle. Jim agreed. It would allow him to collect data for Starfleet.

"And my crew?" He asked.

S'ara blinked. "I do not understand."

"Would you agree to allow some more members of my crew to beam down and take samples from your civilization?"

Jim saw S'ara's eyes darken momentarily. "I would rather limit the interactions, what with how sick my people are." S'ara brightened again.

"Of course." Jim smiled back.

After dinner, Jim was shown his quarters. The aide absently mentioned that they had only prepared one room for him and the doctor. It seemed odd since Jim swore the rooms next to him were empty, but he didn't question it. He and Bones had shared a room at the academy for three, two officially and one unofficially because 'Bones, my roommates suck. You're so much better', years. Even on the Enterprise, Bones would frequently fall asleep in his room or him in Bones'. They had seen each other in their underwear and less.

At a result, when Bones returned late that night, Jim, even though he was barely awake, shifted the covers. Bones curled up beside him, and neither man thought anything of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bones had already dressed and disappeared by the time Jim woke up the next day. He had left Jim a list of items that he would need from the Enterprise and coordinates for where to send them.

Jim shook his head. He could tell the problem fascinated and frustrated Bones. Bones was as much a researcher as he was a healer. It had been a while since they had visited a planet that required Bones to find a cure for some alien illness much to everyone's relief. Especially since when if any medical emergencies did occur which required Bones' expertise, it always involved an incredibly short time frame that divided life and death.

He flipped open his communicator. From the height of the sun in the distance, it looked like it was already deep into alpha shift. He was surprised how long he had been asleep. Normally he rose with the 'sun', which in deep space didn't really make much sense.

"Kirk to Enterprise."

"Spock here." Spock was always prompt. Jim had long learned that Vulcans needed less sleep than humans. Even though Spock was only half human, it seemed his Vulcan genetics gave him many of the Vulcan perks. It was damn useful sometimes when Jim required someone with experience on the bridge, and Bones was demanding that he sleep since he had been awake for too many hours.

"Dr. McCoy and I will be on the planet for longer than planned."

"Noted Captain. Should I send down more personnel?"

"Negative, Mr. Spock. S'ara is hesitant to expose more of our crew to the disease."

"Logical."

"However Dr. McCoy has a list of equipment he would like beamed down." Kirk twisted a couple of buttons on his communicator. "I have sent Dr. McCoy's list to the Enterprise along with the beam down coordinates."

Seconds later Spock responded. "Mr. Scott has received them. The medical staff will assemble the items and send them down. What should I tell the crew of our… delay?"

Jim furrowed his brow as he thought of their remaining assignment and return to Earth. "Even if delay a while longer, we should still be on schedule if we push our engines."

"Noted, Captain. "

Jim bit his lips. He knew his crew hated feeling idle. It was one of the reasons he had the best crew in the Federation, and that wasn't because he was biased. "I also have some initial flora and fauna data in my tricorder from yesterday that I will send up for analysis. Have engineering start detailing all the repair work that the Enterprise requires in addition to her overhaul." Jim paused for a moment. He knew his next orders were highly non regulatory. "The stellar cartography group mentioned that the star clusters nearby were interesting. Take the Enterprise out of orbit and map out some of the stars systems."

"Captain?"

"The people here don't seem hostile. They have subspace communication capability. I'll contact the Enterprise when Dr. McCoy has discovered the cure."

"Very well, Captain."

"Kirk out." Jim snapped shut his communicator.

And that was that…

Somehow Jim's life became N'irtha. During the day, he spent it with S'ara or one of her sons. Even after just a day with these people, Jim knew that the Federation would be excited about just trading with S'ara's people. Their technology was highly advanced despite being so secluded from the rest of the quadrant. It was a wonder how they hadn't cured the illness themselves.

It seemed the N'irthans also used replication technology except their replicators reminded Jim of the replicators he had seen from those flashes during his mind meld with Old Spock seven years ago. They could replicate clothes, building blocks, and daily necessities.

Their cities ran on nuclear power which surprised Jim. "We haven't used nuclear power in hundreds of years."

"Why? It's very clean and efficient." F'almer, one of S'ara's sons, asked. He was S'ara's youngest and the one that Jim got along with the best.

Jim wished he had held his tongue. Nuclear fallout had not been a pleasant part of Earth's history. "Too many dangers."

"Oh," F'almer laughed. "We have learned to contain it. Maybe if your kind spent more time on your home world such improvements would be easier?"

Jim laughed. "It's hard to abandon space travel now that we have it. My people have been racing for the stars for hundreds of years. It fascinates us."

He saw F'almer bite his lip. "Look." He pointed at a tree. Jim blinked. "Up there." F'almer pointed to the top. Jim drew back a breath. At the top was a beautiful pink flower. It was the only flower for such a large tree. It glistened in the sunlight. "This tree only blooms once every one hundred years. If we chased the stars, we would miss the tree's once a lifetime bloom."

Jim chuckled. "But if I didn't, I wouldn't know such a beauty exists in this world."

F'almer laughed. He laughed loudly. It was pleasant, jovial laugh. "Fair enough Captain Kirk, fair enough. I think our people would benefit from learning and trading together. I will tell my mother I will support the union."

Jim's eyes widened. He felt like a fish out of water. It just caused F'almer to laugh harder. _Damn_. He couldn't wait until the Federation's leaders met these people.

Sometime S'ara and his people took him riding on tempoks. They reminded Jim of Earth's horses. The only difference was they were purple and taller. She showed him her kingdom. N'irtha was a peaceful country. It reminded Jim of Earth's old past and when he mentioned that to S'ara she looked at him strangely.

Jim laughed. "Space travel doesn't always involve traveling through space."

"You've been to the past," S'ara stated.

Jim nodded. "A couple of times."

"Don't you ever worry about affecting the time line? Our ancestors used to travel to the past before we learned better."

"No, we have never affected the timeline enough although temporal investigations would beg to differ."

"Temporal investigations?"

"The Federation is very bureaucratic, not at all like here. It is simpler here." Jim said easily. He was starting to enjoy living on N'irtha. He wondered if this would be what his life would be like once he returned to Earth.

"We are located at the edge of the galaxy as you say, Captain. We don't get many visitors, so our people have fewer influences. The last visitors we had were over fifty years ago."

"That's a long time ago."

"Yes, it was. At the time my grandmother was ruling, and my mother was a young girl." S'ara smiled. "But, maybe things will change soon."

"Yes, maybe," Jim returned the smile. By then Jim knew that everything depended on Bones pulling out a medical breakthrough. More and more of S'ara's people were becoming sick with the illness. Just yesterday, Jim heard that S'ara's daughter, the one that was expected to take her place, had fallen ill. He was surprised that S'ara hadn't cancelled their meeting.

"Come," S'ara tugged on the reigns of her tempok. Her tempok made a sharp turn in a direction they had never gone before. Jim followed. She took him into the forest. The trees in the forest had a strange blue and pink tone unlike the other trees that Jim had seem on this planet. He swore when they dismounted, the trees were pulsating. The air felt electric.

S'ara glided him further along. If he hadn't been spending so many days with her and knew she and her people weren't hostile, he probably would have been worried that he walking into a trap. They eventually reached a cave. The entrance was hidden behind two very large and opposing pink and blue trees.

She glided him inside. Jim was surprised there was a trail of glowing lights leading the way. However, they didn't seem to be manmade. In fact, it seemed like the lights were part of the cave wall. The walls themselves seemed to sparkle and glisten. He could almost touch them if S'ara hadn't reached for his hand. She shook her head. She didn't look upset though.

Jim's eyes widened then they finally exited. There was a waterfall that emptied into a large lake. There were many N'irthans in different states of undress. It reminded Jim of natural spa like on Earth or even on Risa.

"This is the lake of t'pouk."

"T'pouk, like that dish?" Jim asked. The dish that S'ara's people had been serving him since the first night he arrived. He was starting to get tired of t'pouk. The strange thing was it never looked or tasted the same. Sometime it was solid, and other times it was liquid. It didn't help that his universal translator failed to translate the word into standard, so he had come to assume t'pouk probably didn't mean 'chicken' or 'fish' or anything that simple.

S'ara laughed. "No, we call anything that comes from this lake t'pouk. All those dishes that contain something from this lake, we call t'pouk."

"Oh." Jim nodded. It was strange, but he had seen and heard stranger.

"Would you like to soak your feet in it?" S'ara asked. "Bathe?"

"Err." He knew if Bones were here he would probably state a thousand reasons why he shouldn't: unhygienic, strange alien concoction, or some other reason that would lead to his eyeballs bleeding out or something. He had been on N'irtha for a while now, and he hadn't had any severe allergic reactions. His stomach hadn't betrayed him.

Besides he was here to forge bonds. They were spending more time on N'irtha than Starfleet or Jim had wanted or planned. The longer he stayed, the less likely Starfleet would accept a failed mission. "Okay."

S'ara smiled.

He pulled off his Starfleet issued boots and socks. He rolled up his pant legs before sinking his feet into the water. The water was cool. It felt surprisingly good. He looked up and saw S'ara hovering overhead. She had a pleased look on her face.

"How is it?"

The water seemed to lap at his ankles. It surrounded every inch of his bare skin that he had exposed to the water. It almost seemed to be almost alive. "Nice," he managed to say.

In hindsight at that moment, when Jim Kirk saw the twinkle in S'ara's eyes, he really should have been more wary. "How about a bath? Isn't it a little warm today?"

Jim blinked. It was a little warm. The water was alluring. He found himself stripping out of his Starfleet issued uniform and slipping into the water as naked as on his name day. The water lapped further and further around him. It felt like it was encasing him. He felt a strange tingly sensation.


End file.
